Saat Bajak Laut terdampar di Dunia Shinobi
by Uchiwara Miharu
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika tim Kakashi bertemu dan tinggal bersama dengan kru 'Topi Jerami'. Ingin tahu cerita selenkapnya. Bacalah crossover pertama saya ini. :


Crossover: Naruto and One Piece Fanfic!

Cast: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, dll.

Genre: Friendship/Humor and Romance-little-

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto; dan

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Saat Bajak Laut terdampar di Dunia Shinobi © Uchiwara Miharu, 2012

Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk seluruh keluarga besar group 忍NOPANS ^_^ Family.

Warning: Ini adalah fanfic crossover pertama saya. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi jika masih banyak kekurangannya baik dalam misstypo, alur berantakan, gaje, OOC, dll. Dan maaf kalau homur-nya garing dan ada kesalahan dalam nama panggilan chara 'One Piece'. Karena, saya sudah lama tidak mengikuti AniManga tersebut.

Don't like! Don't read!

***** Saat Bajak Laut terdampar di Dunia Shinobi *****

Pagi yang dingin sudah menyelimuti Konohagakure saat itu. Musim dingin masih setia menghembuskan nafas dinginnya. Saljupun masih betah menyelimuti seluruh jalanan, maupun bangunan yang ada, bahkan monumen patung hokagepun tak lepas dari butiran-butiran es tersebut. Wajar saja, karena ini adalah akhir bulan Desember. Suasana yang cocok untuk menikmati secangkir coklat panas atau mengsitirahatkan tubuh di atas kasur empuk dengan selimut tebal, daripada harus berdingin-dingin ria di luar rumah yang bisa saja menyebabkan tubuh membeku atau pembuluh darah pecah. Tapi berbeda dengan shinobi yang satu ini, dia nampak amat bersemangat melatih ninjutsu-nya, tak peduli bagaimanapun dinginnya udara saat itu.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan! Tunjukan semangatmu yang biasanya!" seru Naruto memanggil rekan satu tim-nya yang mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna merah muda itu dan nampak masih enggan bergabung dengan Naruto di bawah hamparan salju yang kian menebal.

"Aku menunggu, Sasuke-kun. Kau duluan saja, Naruto-kun!" ucapnya sambil merapatkan dirinya di bawah pohon pinus dan memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan.

"_Teme_ itu pemalas! Aku yakin dia masih tidur dan memeluk guling seperti anak kecil," cela Naruto dan sukses mendapat deathglare dari Sakura yang notabene-nya menyukai Uchiha muda itu.

"Sudah puas menghinaku, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Pemuda berambut emo itu tengah berdiri dengan cool-nya di atas pohon pinus yang menjadi tempat Sakura menyender, sehingga membuat Naruto dan Sakura harus mendongakkan kepala untuk melihatnya.

Hup!

Sasuke melompat turun dan mendarat dengan sempurna di samping gadis bermata _emerald_ itu dan membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena jaraknya yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Naruto merengut melihat sifat Sakura, dan dengan congkaknya dia menarik Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke. Kontan saja, aura tidak menyenangkan mengalir dari gadis itu dan Naruto mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Sakura dengan nistanya.

"Merepotkan saja," kata Sasuke sinis. Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke dan melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam. Aura permusuhanpun menyelimuti keduanya, sehingga tanpa Sakura sadari, peluhnya menetes dengan hanya melihat keduanya beradu tatapan.

"Cukup saling tatap menatap seperti itu! Aku tidak ingin melihat drama 'yaoi' disini, kalian tahu?" komentar Kakashi menyaksikan pola tingkah anak didiknya. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan kompaknya mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh pada guru mereka yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Tukang Telat' itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa bergidik ngeri menonton adegan tersebut.

"Lebih baik aku bersama si 'alis tebal' daripada bersama si 'pantat ayam' ini," celetuk Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sakura menganga akibat celetukan Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya diam mengusap perutnya seraya mengucapkan 'amit-amit jabang bayi' di dalam hati.

"Cukup, Naruto! Sekarang, kita harus mengerjakan misi yang baru saja aku dapat dari Godaime," potong Kakashi lagi. Kali ini, Naruto menatapnya dengan antusias dan telah melupakan kekesalannya barusan. Dasar anak kecil! -_-a

"Misi apa, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Umm, bagaimana ya? Tsunade-sama mengatakan bahwa _kotatsu_ (meja penghangat) di tempatnya rusak. Jadi, kita diminta untuk mencari kayu bakar untuk tungku penghangat di ruangannya. Katanya akan sangat tidak lucu jika seorang Hokage terkena flu," jelas Kakashi kepada ketiga murid didiknya.

"M-mencari kayu bakar?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya dengan misi yang diberikan oleh guru ninja medis-nya itu.

"Apa-apaan itu! Misi itu tidak pantas untuk ninja sepertiku!" seru Naruto kesal

"Hn." Sudah jelas kata ini terlontar dari si pangeran es Uchiha.

"Tidak usah banyak berkomentar. Kerjakan atau nantinya kita akan mendapat amukan dari Tsunade-sama!" perintah Kakashi.

Ketiganya nampak hendak menolak perkataan Kakashi, tapi apa mau di kata? Bagaimanapun mereka keberatan dengan misi kali itu, itu lebih baik daripada harus melihat sang Godaime Konoha mengamuk mereka. Akhirnya, tim 7 yang diketuai oleh Kakashi bergerak menuju Hutan Konoha untuk melaksanakan misi tersebut.

Xxxxx Saat Bajak Laut terdampar di Dunia Shinobi xxxxX

"Dimana ini? Aku lapar sekali. Hey, Sanji! Berikan sesuatu yang bisa ku makan!" seru pemuda dengan jaket merah dan topi jerami yang terbingkai di kepalanya.

"Daging yang kau makan 5 menit yang lalu adalah stok makanan terakhit kita, Luffy!" balas Sanji.

"Baka Luffy! Semua ini gara-gara kamu! Seenaknya saja mengotak-atik rute pelayaran kita di saat aku enak-enaknya tidur. Kau lihat sendiri akibatnya, kan? Kita terdampar di tempat asing ini tanpa bekal makanan yang cukup," gerutu Nami kesal akibat sifat ceroboh dan ekspresi tidak bersalah kapten-nya itu.

"Sudahlah, Nami-cwan. Tidak usah marah lagi. Ini aku simpankan sebungkus coklat untukmu," ucap Sanji penuh harap dengan rayuan khas-nya, namun naasnya coklat itu dengan cepat berpindah tangan menjadi milik Luffy. Dan dengan hanya sekali kunyah, coklat itu dilahap habis bersamaan dengan bungkusnya.

"Luffy!" teriak Sanji marah dan bersiap untuk melontarkan tendangannya pada si 'Topi Jerami' yang dengan mudahnya dihindari oleh Luffy. Akhirnya, Sanji hanya bisa menangis meratapi hilangnya coklat yang dicapnya sebagai "Coklat Cinta untuk Nami".

Syaat!

Zoro menebaskan pedangnya untuk memotong semak belukar yang menghalangi jalannya dan teman-temannya. Salju yang dingin tidak terasa baginya, padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengenakan baju hangat atau sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengurangi suhu dingin di tempat itu.

"Siapa disana?" seru seseorang dari atas pohon besar, tidak jauh dari lokasi tim bajak laut itu berada. Kontan Luffy dan teman-temannya menengok ke sumber suara tersebut berasal, Zoro-pun bersiaga di posisinya.

Hup!

Tim Kakashi melompat turun dan menatap heran melihat penampilan Luffy dan kawan-kawannya. Hal serupa dengan yang dirasakan sekawanan bajak laut itu. "Siapa kalian? Mengapa kalian bisa berada disini?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada bersahabat.

"Orang asing, jika kamu ingin sesuatu dari kami, aku jelaskan bahwa kami tidak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga untuk kalian ambil. Tapi jika kalian mau, ambil saja ini untuk kalian jadikan pelayan," ucap Nami dan menyodorkan Chooper kepada tim Kakashi.

"K-kenapa aku? Tidak!" seru Chooper menolak dan berusaha mengelak dari Nami.

"Wah, keren! Rusa itu bisa bicara!" seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Hey, rusa lucu! Kau mau jadi peliharaanku, tidak?" ucap Naruto lagi dan mencubit gemas pipi Chooper, sehingga membuat yang punya pipi meringis kesakitan.

"Hentikan, Naruto! kau menyakitinya," cegah Sakura kasihan melihat ekspresi Chooper, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga tak kalah tertariknya dengan rusa kutub itu. Naruto dengan enggan mengikuti permintaan Sakura, sehingga mampu membuat Chooper bernafas lega mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih dengan canggung pada gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu.

"Bisa jawab pertanyaanku tadi?" tanya Kakashi lagi pundung di pojokan karena merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh semua orang disana.

"Ah, iya. Namaku Nami, aku dan kelompokku tanpa sengaja terdampar disini karena ulah kapten kami yang ceroboh ini. Kalau boleh tahu apa nama tempat ini? Kompasku tidak tidak berfungsi disini. Sepertinya rusak saat tadi jatuh dari meja, ketika kapal kami menghantam bebatuan besar," Nami menunjukan kompas yang ada di tangannya dan memperlihatkannya pada tim Kakashi. Memang benar, jarum kompas itu berputar-putar tidak tentu arah.

"Ditambah lagi perutku sangat lapar. Aku tidak mau mati kelaparan dan membeku di tempat asing seperti ini," sahut Luffy memegangi perut karetnya. Kru lainnya hanya sweatdrop dengan hobby makan kapten mereka.

"Sou ka. Perkenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi, dan mereka adalah ketiga anak didikku. Yang terlihat berisik itu,,,"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang akan menjadi Shinobi nomor satu, dan aku akan menjadi Hokage yang melampaui Hokage sebelumnya. Hehehe," sela Naruto lantang dengan mengacungkan jempolnya dan cengiran khasnya.

"Berisik sekali kau itu! Akulah yang akan menjadi bajak laut nomor satu di dunia ini, dan akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali menjelajahi seluruh lautan," sungut Luffy tidak menerima _statement _Naruto_._

"Aku yang akan menjadi nomor satu!" tegas Naruto.

"Aku"

"AKU!"

"A… Aww!" Ucapan Luffy terpotong karena Nami telah terlebih dahulu menjewer kupingnya dan merasa terganggu oleh perdebatan dari dua orang yang sama-sama berisik itu.

"Hahahaha…. Rasakan itu! Sudah ku bilang bahwa akulah yang pantas menjadi nomor satu." Gelak tawa Naruto membahana melihat kemalangan Luffy.

Pletak!

Kali ini Naruto yang mendapat jitakan mesra dari Sakura di ubun-ubunnya. Naruto hanya meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya, sedangkan Luffy balas menertawakannya, tapi lagi-lagi terhenti karena jeweran Nami yang semakin kencang. Malangnya nasib mereka berdua.

"Apa disini ada penginapan. Sepertinya kami butuh tempat bernaung hari ini," ucap Robin yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan perbincangan yang terjadi antara kru-nya dan tim Kakashi.

"Ah! Kau benar, Robin-swan. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita lewati bersama," ucap Sanji dengan mata '_love-love-nya_'. Dan kali ini, Nami berhasil melontarkan tendangan kerasnya pada koki genit itu, sehingga Sanji pingsan seketika dan segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari Ussop dan Chooper.

'Ternyata ada yang lebih mengerikan dari Sakura-chan,' komentar Naruto dalam hati dengan cengiran yang sangat aneh.

Xxxxx Saat Bajak Laut terdampar di Dunia Shinobi xxxxX

"Jadi begitu ceritanya. Baiklah! Untuk sementara kalian akan menjadi tamu di desa kami, dan kalian bisa tinggal di perumahan khusus tamu desa. Dan tim Kakashi yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua aktivitas kalian selama disini," jelas Tsunade pada tim Kakashi dan kru 'Topi Jerami'. Semuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan memahami penjelasan Godaime berdada besar itu.

"Baguslah! Kalian antar mereka ke perumahan dan segeralah pergi dari sini. Aku masih banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan!" perintah Tsunade, dan tanpa 'ba bi bu' merekapun keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke perumahan yang dimaksudkan untuk menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama di Konohagakure.

Saat berjalan menuju tempat penginapan, pandangan semua penduduk desa selalu tertuju pada mereka. Wajar saja, mereka memang belum pernah melihat kru 'Topi Jerami' sebelumnya. Selain itu, penampilan Brooke, Franky, Usopp, dan Chooper yang unik menjadi tontonan sendiri bagi penduduk Konoha. Bahkan, ada yang pingsan saat Luffy memanjangkan tangannya dan dengan seenaknya mengambil roti bakar di salah satu toko roti. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Kakashi membayar roti itu dan kru 'Topi Jerami' meminta maf atas tingkah kaptennya itu. Sedangkan Luffy nampak tidak peduli, dan memakan habis roti itu dengan sekali suapan tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah.

"Kau ini memang merepotkan!" komentar Naruto sinis pada manusia karet itu.

"Masalah untukmu?" Luffy berkacak pinggang membalas Naruto dengan tidak kalah sinis. Pertengkaranpun tidak dapat terelakan lagi. Keduanya saling adu mulut sepanjang jalan, dan kali ini tidak ada yang melerai keduanya. Mungkin karena watak mereka yang memang tidak mau kalau, sehingga yang lain hanya menutup telinga mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Kakashi ketika mereka berada di perumahan yang terbuat dari kayu dan mirip dengan dengan perumahan jepang di zaman dahulu. "Perempuan di ruangan kanan, dan laki-laki di sebelah kiri. Jika ada sesuatu yang di perlukan, kalian bisa memanggil kami di ruang tengah. Untuk sementara ini, kami akan tinggal disini bersama kalian," lanjut Kakashi sesaat setelah mereka telah memasuki perumahan tersebut. Kru 'Topi Jerami' segera memasuki ruangan mereka masing-masing, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tim Kakashi.

Xxxxx Saat Bajak Laut terdampar di Dunia Shinobi xxxxX

"Aku lelah sekali," keluh Sakura sambil memijit kakinya yang pegal. Kini dia tengah berada di ruang tengah, tempatnya dan tim-nya menginap sementara selama kru 'Topi Jerami' berada disana.

"Ini untukmu," Sasuke mengulurkan sebuah kaleng yang berisi minuman dingin pada Sakura. Sekilas semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Sakura saat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke dan mengambil kaleng minuman itu dari tangan Sasuke. "Aku rasa kita akan mengalami hal-hal sulit setelah ini," komentar Sasuke singkat dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ya. Kurasa akan lebih sulit daripada menjalani misi A-rank," sahut Sakura lagi. "E? dimana Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura seraya menoleh ke segala sudut ruangan, namun tidak bisa menemukan sosok yang dimaksud.

"Mencari bahan makanan. Segera habiskan minumanmu, karena kita harus membersihkan ruangan ini," ucap Sasuke dan meneguk habis minuman dinginnya. Kemudia dia bangkit dan mengambil sapu dan menyerahkan pel lantai kepada Sakura.

"Apa harus sekarang? Aku masih lelah, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura manja dan melontarkan _puppy eyes_-nya pada pemuda berambut emo itu. Tapi, sepertinya tatapannya itu tidak berfungsi di hadapan Sasuke, akhirnya dengan perasaan enggan dia bangkit dan mengambil pel lantai dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke bertugas menyapu debu-debu di ruangan itu, sedangkan Sakura bertugas mengepel lantai yang telah disapu oleh Sasuke. Kerjasama keduanya membuat pekerjaan rumah itu lebih cepat selesai, dan hanya dalam 10 menit mereka berhasil membuat ruangan itu bersih. Tidak lama setelahnya, Kakashi dan Naruto datang dengan membawa 2 bungkusan besar berisi daging dan sayuran untuk bahan makan malam mereka hari itu. Ussop dan Sanji yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan mereka, segera bergegas menghampiri mereka dan membantu membawakan bungkusan itu ke dapur.

Xxxxx Saat Bajak Laut terdampar di Dunia Shinobi xxxxX

"Boleh kubantu, nona cantik?" tanya Sanji pada Sakura yang telah mengenakan celemeknya. Nampaknya Sakura tengah bersiap-siap memotong daging sapi dihadapannya.

"Tidak usah ragu, Sakura. Sanji bertugas sebagai juru masak di tim kami. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan menyesal dengan masakannya," jelas Usopp meyakinkan Sakura.

"B-baiklah," jawab Sakura ragu dan menyerahkan sebuah celemek putih pada Sanji. Sanji mengambil daging di hadapan Sakura, dan dengan cekatan memotong daging itu menjadi bentuk kubus.

"Wah, hebat! Kau bisa memotongnya secepat itu," decak Sakura kagum sambil mencuci sayuran lobak dan sawi di wastafel.

"Hehe, apa kubilang. Kau tidak akan menyesal," sahut Usopp dan meneguk sebotol air mineral yang baru saja dia ambil di lemari pendingin. Sama sekali tidak membantu, ya?

"Hehehe, itu mudah bagiku," balas Sanji membusungkan dadanya bangga dan melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya. Kali ini Sakura dibuatnya kagum dengan akrobat memasaknya yang hebat layaknya juru masak ahli yang pernah dilihatnya di televisi. "Kau menyingkir saja, nona. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya," lanjut Sanji mengambil baskom berisi sayuran dari tangan Sakura.

"U-umm, baiklah. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu," jawab Sakura yang masih diliputi kekaguman akan keterampilan memasak Sanji. Kemudian Sakura segera keluar dari dapur membiarkan Sanji bekerja sendiri untuk melakukan eksperimen memasaknya.

Sakura berjalan menuju taman belakang di perumahan itu, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hijau tengah tertidur di bawah pohon, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di saat hendak mendekati pemuda itu, seorang gadis dengan rambut _orange_-nya telah terlebih dahulu mendekati pemuda itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bangun pemalas! Yang lain sibuk bekerja, kau enak-enakan tidur disini," seru gadis itu yang diketahui Sakura bernama Nami. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat kegalakan gadis itu. Pemuda berambut hijau itu mengingatkannya pada Shikamaru yang juga hobby tidur.

"Zoro!" seru Nami menjitak keras kepala Zoro karena merasa tidak di dengar. Dengan malas, pemuda beranting satu itu bangun dan mendelik kesal ke arah Nami.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sebentar saja. Aku lelah, _baka_!" ujar Zoro geram.

"Mengganggu kau bilang? Aku dan yang lain juga lelah. Tapi, kita memiliki sesuatu yang harus kita urus. Kau pikir kita akan bisa berlayar lagi kalau kau hanya bisa tiduran seperti itu! Kita butuh kompas baru untuk kembali berlayar! Kita butuh makanan! Kita butuh uang!" Nami menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Zoro dengan kesal. Nada suaranya meninggi karena menahan emosi pada pemuda itu. Zoro menatap tajam tepat di mata Nami, sehingga gadis itu menjadi sedikit canggung dan menghindari tatapan Zoro untuk menyembunyikan guratan merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Huh, merepotkan! Aku akan menyusul yang lain!" Zoro bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari Nami. Sedangkan Nami hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan sifat anggota kru-nya itu.

"Aaa… Sakura," ujar Nami saat menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura tidak membalas dan hanya menyegir karena kepergok menguping.

"Maaf telah membuatmu melihat kejadian tadi," ucap Nami lagi, nampak semburat merah di pipinya karena malu.

"Iie. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena lancang," balas Sakura dan berjalan mendekati Nami. Keduanya lalu duduk di bawah pohon, dimana Zoro tadi tidur.

"Kadang aku tidak tahan menghadapinya dan yang lain," ujar Nami pelan setelah mereka diam selama beberapa waktu.

"Aku bisa mengerti. Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Belum lagi si Naruto itu, dia sangat berisik dan selalu membuatku kesal seakan-akan tidak bisa membiarkanku tenang walau sebentar saja," jawab Sakura menanggapi perkataan Nami. "Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, mereka jugalah yang membuat hari-hariku penuh dengan tawa. Bahkan si berisik itu bisa menjadi tempatku bersandar saat aku rapuh. Dia bisa menjadi sahabat yang benar-benar mengertiku, dia tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Bahkan, dia berhasil memenuhi janjinya untuk membawa pulang orang yang aku sayangi," lanjut Sakura dengan senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya. Nami ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Ya, kau memang benar, Sakura. Semenyebalkan apapun mereka, bersama merekalah aku bisa tertawa lepas," ujar Nami setuju dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Hey, kalian! Makan malam sudah siap!" seru Franky yang tengah membawa palu di tangannya, sepertinya dia baru saja memperbaiki sesuatu. Nami melambaikan tangannya pada Franky.

"Ah, benar! Tidak terasa matahari sudah tenggelam, ya. Ayo masuk, Sakura!" ajak Nami sambil menepuk roknya dari butiran-butiran salju yang menempel di roknya saat dia duduk tadi. Sakura ikut bangkit dan merekapun menuju ruang makan bersama-sama.

Xxxxx Saat Bajak Laut terdampar di Dunia Shinobi xxxxX

"Enak sekali! Kau benar-benar juru masak yang hebat, Sanji!" puji Naruto setelah melahap habis sepiring besar daging di hadapannya. Belum kenyang, dia mengambil seporsi besar ayam panggang yang tersedia di meja itu.

"Hey, Itu milikku! Ini bagianmu," rebut Luffy menahan tangan Naruto dan menyerahkan tulang-tulang ikan bekasnya makan. Terjadilah aksi berebutan piring berisi seporsi besar ayam bakar itu.

Hup!

Malang tak dapat dihindari, untuk tak dapat diraih. Mungkin itu kata yang pas untuk keduanya. Piring itu dengan secepat kilat berpindah di tangan Sasuke, dan dengan lahapnya Sasuke memakan ayam panggang itu sendirian. Otomatis saja, aura membunuh keluar dari keduanya dan bersiap untuk menyerang Sasuke. Tapi apa daya, sang navigator dan titisan Tsunade telah siap sedia dengan tatapan tajam dan aura kegelapan yang lebih besar dari mereka. Kontan saja, nyali keduanya ciut dan hanya bisa menggerutu di dalam hati.

"Kalian sudah makan cukup banyak. Jadi, kurasa tidak ada salahnya Sasuke menghabiskan sepiring ayam panggang itu," ujar Nami menjelaskan dan disetujui oleh semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Ah, bagaimana jika aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kalian. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah memperkenankan kami menginap disini," kata Brooke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wah, menarik juga," sahut Kakashi.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari yang lain, Brooke segera menggesek senar biolanya dan menyenandungkan irama yang membuat perasaan semuanya nyaman. Hingga saat akhir permainannya, tepuk tanganpun menyeruak dari seluruh ruangan itu.

Kegiatan tidak berakhir disitu, kali ini Usopp di temani Chooper dan Franky membuat lawakan yang sukses membuat semuanya mengeluarkan tawa yang berkelekar. Naruto dan Luffy nampak saling bertepuk tangan dan akrab melihat tingkah konyol Usopp saat meniru gaya seorang 'banci' dan ekspesi Chooper yang bergidik ketakutan. Bahkan, Sasuke nyengir tidak jelas karena menahan tawa, agar _image_-nya sebagai seorang Uchiha tidak jatuh.

Zoro yang biasanya sudah lelap tertidur, saat itu tidak mau ketinggalan. Dia menunjukan keahliannya dalam bermain pedang dengan menebas apel yang dilempar oleh Robin ke udara dan memotongnya di udara dengan mata tertutup.

Malam yang semakin larut tidak menyurutkan kebersamaan mereka. Semuanya tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menunjukan keterampilan mereka masing-masing. Luffy dengan kelenturan tubuhnya, akhirnya bekerja sama dengan Naruto yang menggunakan "_Kage bunshin_-nya" untuk membuat akrobatik yang mengesankan, walaupun diselingi perdebatan kecil di antara keduanya. Namun, tidak menyurutkan kekompakan keduanya.

Xxxxx Saat Bajak Laut terdampar di Dunia Shinobi xxxxX

"Belum tidur, Nami?" tanya Sakura yang tidak sengaja melihat Nami di teras belakang perumahan itu, ketika baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah, iya. Rasanya sangat sayang melewatkan keindahan hari ini," sahut Nami tersenyum manis pada gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Benar juga. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah lelap Luffy dan Naruto yang tidur sambil berpelukan seperti itu," ujar Sakura terkikik geli seraya menegok ke ruang tengah tempat teman-temannya dan kru 'Topi Jerami' tertidur pulas.

"Sepertinya mereka mirip. Sama-sama memiliki tekat bulat dan keras dengan prinsip mereka. Seperti kakak adik saja. Saling bertengkar, tapi juga saling memahami," ucap Nami.

"Ya, kurasa mulai besok mereka akan mau berbagi makanan," canda Sakura yang ditanggapi dengan tawa renyah Nami.

"Sudah cukup berguraunya, sebaiknya kalian tidur. Bukankah besok kita harus kembali ke kapal, Nami!" Zoro berujar di belakang mereka. Saking asyiknya berbicara, mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran pendekar pedang itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Sampai bertemu besok, Nami!" pamit Sakura dan meninggalkan Zoro dan Nami untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Kau juga, Nami. Jika kau kesiangan, aku tidak akan membangunkanmu," ujar Zoro lagi kepada Nami yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa iya? Tanpaku tidak akan ada navigator yang bisa menjadi penunjuk arah bagimu, tuan pendekar!" sahut Nami tersenyum sinis dan berlalu dari Zoro. Tanpa diketahui Nami, Zoro ikut tersenyum tipis, di balik punggung gadis yang bercita-cita membuat peta dunia tersebut.

Xxxxx Saat Bajak Laut terdampar di Dunia Shinobi xxxxX

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian selama ini," ucap Robin membungkuk sopan pada tim Kakashi setibanya mereka di Thousand Sunny. Nampak Franky baru saja selesai memperbaiki kerusakan kapal akibat benturan dengan bebatuan semalam, sedang Brooke dan Usopp tengah bersiap-siap membentangkan layar.

"Ya. Selamat jalan, semoga perjalanan kalian lancar," balas Kakashi dan tersenyum di balik masker yang melindungi wajahnya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Nami." Sakura berkata lirih seraya memeluk erat Nami.

"Aku

menatap tajam Zoro dan agak kesal karena menghancurkan moment juga. Aku juga akan merindukanmu dan semua yang terjadi selama disini," sahut Nami membalas pelukan erat Sakura. Nyaris saja air matanya menetes.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau secengeng itu," celetuk Zoro menyaksikan adegan saling peluk kedua gadis itu. Nami mengharukan antaranya dan Sakura.

"Ini kompas baru untukmu," kata Sasuke menyerahkan kompas dalam bentuk jam tangan kepada Nami. Sang navigator segera beralih kepadanya dan melupakan kemarahannya, dia mengambil benda itu dari tangan Sasuke kemudia mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Hey, kalian! Persiapan sudah siap. Ayo berangkat!" teriak Luffy dari atas _glosarium anjungan kapal_. Serentak mereka menoleh ke arah Luffy. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Nami, Zoro dan Robin segera menaiki kapal. Bersamaan dengan kru 'Topi Jerami' yang melambaikan tangan pada tim Kakashi, Thousand Sunnypun mulai bergerak meninggalkan tepi pantai.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nami!" teriak Sakura.

"Ya! Kau juga!" seru Nami seraya melambaikan tangannya lebih cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Naruto ya?" tanya Kakashi yang baru menyadari ke'absen'an si berisik itu. Sakura menoleh ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Kurasa si 'bodoh' itu sedang melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan," sahut Sasuke. Kakashi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan memahami maksud anak didiknya itu.

Xxxxx Saat Bajak Laut terdampar di Dunia Shinobi xxxxX

"Kapten, lihat itu!" seru usopp menunjuk sebuah batu karang. Luffy segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Usopp, matanya sedikit terpicing untuk melihat jelas sesuatu –tepatnya seseorang- yang melambaikan kedua tangan ke arahnya.

"Si berisik itu rupanya. Hey, Naruto! apa yang kau lakukan disana, heh!" teriak Luffy.

"Hehe, maaf aku terlambat! Sebenarnya aku malas mengucapkan perpisahan padamu! Tapi. Rasanya tidak keren jika seorang jagoan tidak memberikan semangat pertarungan pada saingannya untuk menjadi nomor satu. Bukan begitu, Luffy!" seru Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya dari atas batu karang itu. Suaranya lantang terdengar oleh Luffy.

"Hahaha! Saat kita bertemu lagi, kuharap kau sudah bisa menjadi shinobi terbaik, karena aku pasti akan datang dengan gelar penakluk lautan! Dan saat waktu itu tiba, kita buktikan siapa yang terbaik!" balas Luffy mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto.

"Ya! Kutunggu saat itu tiba!" sahut Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan cengirannya kepada manusia karet itu. Sebuah ombak beradu menuju karang tempat Naruto berdiri, dan dengan sigap shinobi itu melompat turun.

Janji antar laki-laki telah mereka buat, dan Luffy pergi dengan membawa sebuah tekad membara yang semakin bulat untuk menaklukan ganasnya lautan. Begitu pula Naruto, tekad apinya semakin terbakar, dan menyeruakan kebulatan untuk menjadi shinobi nomor satu di dunia Shinobi. Hingga waktunya tiba, disaat mereka akan bertarung untuk membuktikan siapakah yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik. Namun, yang lebih penting dari semua itu adalah pertemuan antara tim Kakashi dan kru 'Topi Jerami' telah memberikan mereka ikatan yang menyatukan penjelajah daratan dan lautan.

**Ooo Owari ooO**

Author's note:

Alhamdulillah! Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic crossover pertama saya ini. Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dan alur ceritanya kecepatan. Saya harap fanfic ini masih layak untuk dijadikan bahan bacaan. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya untuk mengetahui dimana letak kekurangan fanfic ini, agar bisa menjadi lebih baik kedepannya. Akhir kata, read and revie, please! :)


End file.
